Lessons From Mr. Chiba
by AnnabelleG
Summary: It's Usagi Tsukino's birthday, and Mamoru--simply put--forgot. And so goes a world of glass slippers, dates, 'Diamond's, jealousy, and humor. A retelling of the lessons our beloved Masked heero learned during this overly enduring period.


Kami = Japanese god  
  
Ano/Eto = Uh...  
  
Hello. First and foremost, I'd like to introduce myself. I'm  
  
Chiba Mamoru, man prodigy, they say. I'm very much like everyone, like  
  
you. But I know many things that others don't, things that would prove useful to the people who are not enlightened in the future. So here I am to give you some "lessons" so to help you whenever you are to pass such situations.  
  
As a pre-note, I may sound rather different to some viewers right now, that's all right. For I, myself, think that *I* seem different, upon dwelling on this incident. I'll have you know that it's understandable, since *women* was the only thing I was ever bad and ignorant at. I hope you understand. After all, this is a free act of good will (somewhat... I told you I sound different).  
  
To further my disposition, may I start with two reminders? Very  
  
well. Now, anyway, this should start my story, which I hope you may  
  
learn from (cough). Now pay attention, this is very useful.  
  
Do you sometimes get that feeling that something bad is supposed  
  
to happen? Well, if you do, do you heed these self-induced warnings? I  
  
hope you do, you should. Yes, even the slightest, smallest ones,  
  
somewhat like small tuggings at the back of your mind. I warn you, pay  
  
attention to those.  
  
Stop laughing! this is true, I tell you. And no matter how much  
  
you might laugh later on, I still give you this. For this day, I  
  
learned two big lessons. The first one is what I just told you: Listen  
  
to your intuitions.  
  
And the next one...  
  
Remember, this next one's a 'biggie,' this is the most important  
  
concept you have to remember. Or else, true disaster will forestall  
  
you, I tell you. Men, especially. This one's the main phrase for this  
  
whole composition, as it clearly defines the whole thing. Now take a  
  
deep breath, and listen for my reminder.  
  
Know your girlfriend's birthday.  
  
~~~  
  
"Lessons From Mr. Chiba"  
  
A Sailormoon fanfic as retold by Annabelle  
  
(Author's notes, ratings and the e-mail address can be found at the bottom of this page)  
  
~~~  
  
This means Mamoru's scenes  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
and,  
  
  
  
***  
  
This means Third-Person Point of View Scenes  
  
***  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
No, don't start rolling your eyes, or giving me those silly, and supposedly 'knowing' grins. It's true, and if you don't, the result is, well... let's just say embarrassing and very, very unbearable (I remember that horrid slap... wait, that's for later.)  
  
However, I know that this may seem to suit not well enough your minds. You want to be convinced, I know, so let me share this experience of mine with you. And I can only hope that you learn from it. As an added credit, there are yet other "lessons" you will encounter as you move along my story.  
  
And to satisfy your curiosity, I sound silly, I know.  
  
~~~  
  
It all started, as most things do, with a normal morning. Life seemed so perfect and calm, the morning sun, immaculate. I was taking a walk downtown towards my apartment. Although the threat of the enemy was no where near insignificant, things were still normal and carefully threaded. I was on stable grounds. Also, I was having good marks, as always, and had once again been credited for another thesis.  
  
That was only academically, mind you. I was in a healthy condition, and so were my financial funds, and yes, so was my relationship with Usako.  
  
Months had already passed over that miserable break up we had, and though what I had done occasionally passed my mind, the joy of having to spend time with her without any obstacles was something I didn't take for granted, I cherished it, rather (demon queens, dreams, memory blocks, aliens, and a certain Black Moon prince were enough of what I would call obstacles, I tell you). I actually appreciated having her barrage over me every now and then, and I truly enjoy them, so to say. She understood my vulnerability to expressing feelings and to the display of emotions. And I loved her for that. I loved the dates, the boat rides, and the movies. And of course, there were also the kisses...  
  
I grew 'slightly' red (Usako says the way I use the word 'slightly' is underrated and wrong, I always wondered why). Anyway, back to reality, things were simply perfect.  
  
Lesson Number One: Never say "Perfect."  
  
Yes, they were, if only there wasn't that small tugging at the back of my mind, like something bad was supposed to happen. I paid attention to it, of course. But after having straightened my mental checklist, which, I assure you, includes just about everything -- from my monthly bills to Usako's tooth brush, I decided that nothing was wrong and went on with my daily routine.  
  
That was my ultimate mistake, of course. But no one could blame me for that later.  
  
So, I continued. And the seemingly best part of my daily life took place: meeting Usako. I smiled as I saw her run down from the street, smiling brilliantly. "Mamo-chan!" she called out.  
  
Smiling happily as well, I walked nearer. However, things turned out quite differently this time. I had expected her to fling herself to me once more (the usual "Usa Barrage," I started calling, not that I mind), but instead, she took my arms and said the most confusing words I have ever heard for as long as I could remember.  
  
"Mamo-chan, just the one I was looking for. You're the only one I could ever rely on, anyway."  
  
Apparently, my mental checklist was incomplete.  
  
I gulped, and I started to get worried. I had no idea what she was talking about, and could only reply a short, "H-hai."  
  
She brightened, and I felt sweat gathering behind my neck. Such a happy and beautiful expression, not knowing that the person she was talking to was completely puzzled and oblivious to what the main idea really was. "Great! Anyway, Mamo-chan, I found the perfect gift for you to buy me. I found these gorgeous glass slippers on the glass display of this shop. It's at the first corner of Third Avenue," she added, tugging at my arm, "Let's go get it now."  
  
So, everything was slowly turning bad. So, I say, thinking that things are just perfect is very, *very* dangerous. You see, things will suddenly turn into a big and complicated mess and you'll briefly regret saying such things, like in the situation I was in now.  
  
I was surprised, then. I *am* financially stable, but still, I make sure that every single penny that goes out of my wallet is put into important use. Of course, nothing's unimportant when it comes to Usako. But still, I wanted to know... And that darn, curious and inquisitive part of my mind got the better part of me.  
  
"Usako, Christmas is still six months away," I said confusedly, scratching my head.  
  
Dumb mistakes. Lesson Number Two: Curiosity *is* Sometimes DANGEROUS  
  
Her hands have fallen from my arm and she detached herself from my hold. I suddenly felt something well up in my throat as she stepped away from me and gave me a look. It wasn't just that defiant look on her eyes, but the tears threatening from within that startled me and made me more than nervous.  
  
Of course I didn't want that to happen, seeing her cry, not again. But no matter how much I would want to really, really soothe or comfort her, I couldn't, I felt... well... stupid, I think. And trapped. And somehow, I knew that there was no getting out of this. I suddenly wished I could just crawl under my bed.  
  
"You're just like all of them!" she accused, her words striking rather painfully through me. "You also forgot!" her eyes slit, tears forming below. She looked really upset now, and like any sane man, I quickly tried to form a good sentence and, if needed, a suitable alibi. Of course, I couldn't think of any, my nervousness must have been eating on me...  
  
"No, I do, Usako!" I hurriedly said, I felt a sweatdrop forming from behind my head. It wasn't really an alibi, but it was enough, I guess.  
  
She beamed, all anger washing away, "You do?" she asked hopefully, her eyes brightening.  
  
Uh, oh. Those were the wrong words. Darn, I knew it, I was getting into bigger trouble. But, goodness, if there was such a subject known as "Women and Dating," Lord knows I surely would have failed. And as said, I jumped from the pan, directly into the fire. And there was  
  
no more escaping.  
  
Darn, think Chiba, think!  
  
"Of course! Isn't this day..." I began, and gulped once more as she expectantly waited for me to finish. June 30, Chiba, think! What day is this? I scanned all the dates marked up in my mind, but, to my despair, found nothing. What is this day? What makes it so special it got her all riled up and excited all of a sudden?  
  
"... our anniversary?"  
  
  
  
All was suddenly silent, and all I could remember was seeing a hand raise up angrily and go down swiftly, making hard impact on my cheek.  
  
SLAP!  
  
Lesson Number Three: When You Don't Have Anything To Say, Do the Wisest Thing, Say Absolutely Nothing.  
  
I gaped widely as I stared at her in shock. Gingerly, I brought a hand to my burning cheek. And the slow reality of what was happening filled my mind...  
  
She was red with hot fury, that was to say the least. Stupid! Stupid! Why ever did my only waterloo in life be Usako? Why are girls so complicated? Why do I have to be so... Oh, no. Lord, please, she's not, I mean NOT going to leave - don't...  
  
"NO, YOU'RE WRONG! AND I'M NEVER *EVER* GOING TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!" she shrieked between tears and angrily ran away.  
  
I groaned painfully.  
  
~~~  
  
***  
  
A figure listened from a considerable distance as it saw the incident playing before her. It only smiled smugly.  
  
'Perfect, she wants the shoes. And her boyfriend is going to play the very role of the one who should lure her to my trap. I will suceed this time. Watch out Tsukino Usagi, you are mine.'  
  
***  
  
~~~  
  
I waited impatiently, trying hard to ignore the biting pain in my slightly swollen cheeks. Rei should answer any second now...  
  
The ringing continued endlessly, and I could almost swear the horrid sound was beginning to register permanently in my mind when Rei thankfully answered it.  
  
"Moshi-moshi, Hikawa Shrine!" a very tired and irritated voice answered - now *she's* angry. Ha!  
  
"Rei! This is Mamoru, and I was wondering if you could help me with this problem..."  
  
That caught her attention (oh, perfection!) "Mamoru-san? Oh, sure, but, help with what?"  
  
"Well, since you're Usako's best friend, I suppose *you* of all people know what this day is for her," I answered. And I was thinking at the same time: I had never deciphered how in this world or the next did the two of them ended up as a best friends. Well, the world is full of mysteries after all... and the world may never know... But I also called her up since she was the one who understood me best. Rei treats me like a brother now, as I respect her like doing so to my own sister.  
  
I could almost *feel* her frown (or smile knowingly, whatsoever)beyond the other line, "Mamoru, you haven't changed - you still don't know a thing about girls!" I could practically see her laugh.  
  
Well, no matter how much I would like to deny it, I can't. For what she said was really, really, true - much to my embarrassment. "Euh..."  
  
She sounded like she could already read me, "Okay, so what happened?" she said flippantly.  
  
She got me there. What's it with women and how they seem to know everything that's on your mind? (believe me, Usako caught me more than a hundred times already. Be afraid) So, being trapped once more, I recalled the earlier events, sans the nervous bearings, of course. I have me pride, after all.  
  
"ANNIVERSARY? Mamoru-san, that was so out of the way! No wonder she slapped you-- oops. I forgot it was you I was talking to," she regarded me laughingly, and I flinched. I then thanked my Maker for setting me up in the phone booth instead of facing her. But of course, that wasn't the important thing at the moment. I have to get my Usako back...  
  
"Well, what day is it?" I urged.  
  
"Well, to find out if you're still sane somehow (I *didn't* like that joke), guess. We're setting up a surprise party." If she wasn't such a good friend of mine, I can assure you, I could have gone to her house and strangled her, only Lord knows the limits to these tendencies. However... wait -- party?  
  
All was quiet for a few seconds. "No." I whispered.  
  
"Yes," Rei answered back. "And you know how birthdays are very special to your dear Usako, right?"  
  
"Of course." I gulped. Third Avenue, corner one, glass slippers... check.  
  
"Well then, what are you waiting for?"  
  
"E - eto, okay. I get the idea, thank you very much."  
  
"Okay, good luck. Ja, ne!"  
  
"Ja."  
  
It was her birthday. Darn, I should have known, or asked, whatever. But I didn't know about it either... ha! Look at what my ignorance brought me!  
  
All the girls I've dated before were never that insistent. They didn't care, as long as they had me. They walked away with smiles (and I feel arrogant satisfaction for that). Of course, such relationships didn't last much, I've already forgotten the name of the last girl I've dated. Still...  
  
Usako was different, and I don't know what I'd do without her. But what's done is done, and I can't do anything about it. Her birthday, stupid! She's special, and I'd do this to get her back.  
  
Rubbing my cheek once more, I set out to find the store.  
  
Which brings me to Lesson Number Four: If You Need to Know Something About Your Girlfriend, *Don't* Call Her Bestfriend, Call Someone Else. You wouldn't like that angry feeling.  
  
~~~  
  
If there was one thing Usako was good at, it was at having a good taste on things. The pair of glass shoes was remarkably exquisite. Elegance framed the very thing, and I couldn't blame her for wanting it. No doubt, it must cost a lot.  
  
I found myself sweating.  
  
I then went inside the shop. Wasting no time, I immediately headed for the person on the main counter, who, by sense, looked strangely familiar. I dismissed the thought, though.  
  
"Miss, may I ask for the glass slippers on your display?"  
  
There was this unnerving glint in her eye. Yet, as any normal person would, I ignored it. My desperation clouded my judgement, and my eyes were set on the beautiful accessory before me.  
  
"Very well done," I commented distractedly. I then began to imagine how Usako would look in it. Oh, Pain, don't make me start blushing *now* ...  
  
"That would be seventeen thousand yen," the lady at the counter stated, breaking my thoughts.  
  
Seventeen thousand?! Oh, heavens! That costs so much more than my weekly groceries. No, no way, don't even think about it...  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Usako's face, very angry... her words, NO, you're wrong! And I'm never going to speak to you again...  
  
I gulped.  
  
"Having doubts?" the lady asked cheerfully, "That's okay. But don't regret it when someone else gives this to that certain 'someone.' Whoever the other person may be would certainly gain her attention. You'd lose your chance."  
  
Because of that inquisition, my thoughts were suddenly followed by a very irritating vision of Usako together with the alien who had an infatuation with her, Seijuurou. He gave her the very same glass shoes, and she smiled sweetly at him. She then barraged into him, the way she always did with him and said, "Forget Mamo-chan..."  
  
I snorted angrily, disbelieving. *That* would never happen, "Ha!" I told the lady.  
  
Of course, the picture melted and formed again. This time, it was Usako and Diamond, that Black Moon snob.  
  
That won't make me jealous, nope! That stuck-up, softer-than-a lady prince is dead, for crying out loud. Why am I even thinking of those people? People that are evidently gone! That obviously won't work. It won't...  
  
Then they kissed, and he ran his fingers along her back...  
  
"I'll buy it," I said quickly, together with another gulp.  
  
~~~  
  
Lesson Number Four: Sales Clerks Can Fool You, be afraid, be *very* afraid.  
  
~~~  
  
***  
  
Usagi walked dejectedly by the wall side balcony leading to Rei's room. She couldn't notice the eery creaking of the wooden floor beneath her heavy feet, all she could think of was this day.  
  
'No one cared! The girls knew it was my birthday, but they didn't mind. Mamo-chan forgot, and he's supposed to be my boyfriend. Even Seijuurou-san knows it, I'm sure. Why, I bet even *Diamond-sama* did! My enemies could have cared better.'  
  
She sighed as she turned to open the temple doors, "And now, Rei-san would probably scold me for being late again! I didn't even know I spent *that* much time crying. Good thing Haruka and Michiru came along--"  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
"What--"  
  
The girls were all wearing party hats, even studious Ami had one, and the room was lit aglow with small candles. A cake stood on the center of the table -obviously chocolate, and made by Makoto- surrounded by various gifts and confetti. She couldn't have been happier.  
  
"Guys, I--"  
  
Rei laughed, "You didn't think we'd let your birthday pass without even a cake, did you?"  
  
She only gaped.  
  
"Of course, that's the only way to get to stop you from crying," she hastily added, relieved by the tongue that stuck out on her.  
  
"Rei-chan no Baka!" Usagi yelled out, but tears filled her eyes, "Thank you very much."  
  
Makoto was quick to intervene, "I even worked on this cake for hours, just for you. We won't just let it stand here, would we?"  
  
Usagi's attention was immediatele caught, "Oh, yeah!"  
  
And without much further ado, they all took their plates and dug in.  
  
***  
  
"Why so sad?"  
  
Usagi snapped out of her trail of thoughts as Rei asked her the question she was dreading. 'Should I tell them?' she thought as she noticed the girls' worried looks.  
  
She sighed. It would have been perfect, the party and everything. Ami- chan had given her some books, and Rei gave her a pack of new mangas, together with Mina-chan's bag. But it wasn't complete, if only it weren't for the earlier incident with her Mamo-chan. She had slapped him, for pete's sake! But he had forgotten her birthday, and had even pretended to know about it. That was too much, and it hurt her to know that him, of all people, forgot his birthday.  
  
But she had slapped him. *SHE* had slapped *him.* She had never done such a thing before, even when he got brainwashed for how many times, or when he broke up with her, or when he always took to Chibi-Usa instead of taking her out...  
  
'Stop it, you're making yourself want to slap him again!' she commanded herself, chuckling a little. She felt guilty - poor Mamo-chan! But of course, he still forgot...  
  
"Well?"  
  
Usagi focused on them again, but had forgotten about the conversation. "Well, what?"  
  
"What's your problem?" Ami conveniently supplied, "This is supposed to be your birthday, and you should be happy."  
  
If anyone could help me, it would be them, she concluded in her mind. She then shuffled her feet, "Well, it's Mamo-chan, you see."  
  
Various "ah's" and "ooh's" resounded in the room. "Why? Are you having LQ's?" Makoto asked, her eyes gleaming.  
  
"LQ's?"  
  
"Lovers' Quarrels. Come on, spit it out, girl!" Mina joined in, winking as her face appeared by Makoto's side. She shared the latter's expression, and Usagi thought that they were more intimidating than a pack of wolves.  
  
"Well, actually --"  
  
"Actually what? He stood you up? Or do you feel like he's taking you for granted? That he loves his books and his work more than he does you? Because he can't show the least bit of PDA? That you feel deprived of the love you need -- "  
  
"Nani yo Ami-chan? And how did *you* know about those? Do you have a secret boyfriend?"  
  
"N-no, I think. Ano, I mean --"  
  
"What does PDA mean, Mina-chan?"  
  
"Public Display of Affection!"  
  
"Come to think of it, Mamoru-san kinda lacks in that department --"  
  
"Will you all JUST STOP and listen to what Usagi HAS TO SAY?"  
  
The two yackers and the blushing Ami turned to see a *very* irritated Rei and an uncomfortable Usagi.  
  
"Great going, Mako-chan, you made Usa-chan --"  
  
"I slapped him."  
  
The two of them gasped, and Ami gave a small peek from behind the book that she was hiding her face on (which was, incidentally, turned upside down and in the wrong direction). Rei only nodded.  
  
"You what?"  
  
Usagi sighed, gripping the sides of the low table in her effort, "I slapped Mamo-chan in the face, minna-chan!" and her face broke.  
  
"No, don't cry Usa-chan. If ever you did it, I'm sure you had a very good reason," Mina soothed, using her special nickname.  
  
Usagi then related the events that led to the action, repeating every word she remembered. At least her captive audience comforted her for a bit. Rei obviously knew about it, however.  
  
"But, Usagi, he called me earlier. He didn't actually forget your birthday. He just really didn't know about it."  
  
Usagi nervously chewed on her nails, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, did you ever tell him when your birthday was?" Rei asked.  
  
"I... I... I mean...I didn't," Usagi admitted guiltily, almost whispering. But sense immediately came after the answer, "But isn't he supposed to know? Or to find out about it? He's my boyfriend, he should know!"  
  
Minako countered reasonably, "But Usa-chan, do *you* know his birthday?"  
  
Usagi looked defiant, "Of course I do! It's at... at... Hmm, October 16? No, that's our school's Sport's Opening. October... 28, Fair..."  
  
In the process, sweatdrops started forming around the group. And Rei waited for the anticipated answer...  
  
"Guys, uh... I... Oh, how could I forget!"  
  
All four girls facefaulted to the floor, "Usagi!" came with several moans.  
  
"See? You don't know!" Minako reminded her.  
  
All girls watched cautiously as Usagi's face troubled face slowly brightened, then followed by the seeping in of a determined look. This verified the girls' guesses, and they all nodded with approval as Usagi stood.  
  
"Guys, you're right. I've done the wrong thing. And right now, I'm gonna go back to him and ask for his forgiveness. I will apologize for my mistake."  
  
With that, she marched right out of the room.  
  
The girls all followed her to the doorway, yelling out cheers of encouragement.  
  
"You go, girl!"  
  
"Yes, prove yourself, Usagi-chan!" Ami added.  
  
"Remember, you both love each other. Things will be fine!"  
  
"Yeah, good luck!"  
  
They all stopped as Usagi disappeared from the gate, only hoping for the best.  
  
"Er, guys, what are we going to do with all this food?"  
  
***  
  
~~~  
  
I sighed as I shifted the package in my hands. What now?  
  
Hmm, where would Usako be? I need to get this to her soon, or else it might be too late. Ah, certainly, the temple! She's supposed to have a party over there. So, I headed off in their direction.  
  
However, I wished I could give the gift to her in private. Believe me, I know how good at spying her friends can be, when provoked at the moment. How could I not forget, when there were so many, supposedly 'perfect moments' that were ruined by someone suddenly saying 'ooh,' albeit sneaky giggles and remarks?  
  
So I jogged faster towards the temple. I needed to do things well. But I was also worried. Alright, very worried. What if she doesn't forgive me? What if she rejects me? Or if she found some stuck-up chalky Prince Diamond look alike? Well, of course she wouldn't do that. She loves me, and I love her. That wouldn't happen, heck I'm worrying about a dead man! But then, no matter what other people may think, I was always a worrywart. Especially when it came to Usako.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when a familiar silhouette came into view. My heart rose, Usako! I couldn't have been any luckier. Now, if only I could get rid of this nervous feeling in my stomach...  
  
"Mamo-chan!" she hurried to me, and I found myself in another one of her bear hugs.  
  
"Usako," I smiled down at her fondly.  
  
My smile faded at her troubled eyes, "What's wrong?"  
  
She shook her head, "I'm sorry, Mamo-chan, for slapping you. It must have hurt (I know it did), and that you didn't deserve it. I'm really sorry," she said as she buried herself in my shoulder. Ah, that felt good.  
  
But she was what mattered then, so I eased her from me and looked at her, "That's alright, I think I did deserve it."  
  
She only shook her head, "I'm really sorry, Mamo-chan."  
  
I complied with the words I had been waiting to say, "I'm sorry for not knowing your birthday, Usako."  
  
She gave me the most adorable smile, "That's all right Mamo-chan, I forgive you."  
  
Thank goodness! I thought. My early nervousness about dead people was finally gone. And in my rejoicing, I decided to give her the gift to make her happy.  
  
"And now, I would like to show you my gift," I said, positively sure my eyes looked mischievous, but I didn't mind anyway. My heart soared with the surprised and happily curious look on her face. And so I made a suave sweeping motion and presented the box before her. Oh, the look on her face!  
  
She squealed, "Mamo-chan, you bought me a gift! This is so great."  
  
She watched as I slowly took the lid of the box off, her face filled with anticipation. And the gasp she had, together with the sparkle in her eyes was so precious and beautiful, I knew I won't forget it that easily.  
  
"The glass slippers, Mamo-chan!" she almost whispered, excited.  
  
I gently held the fragile pair up for her to see, "Now, would we want to see how these lovely shoes would look with a lovely princess wearing them?"  
  
It was probably corny, but it seemed to make the best of sense to the both of us that moment. And if you asked me then, I would still tell you that speech was the best of all the ones I had ever said.  
  
"She would be happy to," Usagi said, holding her hands together.  
  
She must have expected me to hand the shoes to her, for she had reached her hands out. But I had decided to do something else. Instead, I knelt down and started fitting the shoes on her, myself.  
  
I knew of my mistake as soon as I did so, for I immediately noticed the darn long legs and couldn't place my attention on placing the shoes.  
  
Surely enough -although I was wondering why Usako didn't notice how long I was taking on putting the shoe- I had finally fitted one shoe, after urges and, ahem, distractions. I was very sure I looked very red when I finally looked up, but Usako didn't see.  
  
For there was a shocked look on her face, and I was surprised. I finally knew why when I looked at the shoe on her right foot. It started glowing, and large beams of light burst terrorizingly from it, throwing both of us several meters backwards.  
  
"A daimon," I whispered as I saw it transform. I started calling my self for several fools and started to get worried. Of course! Usako had the purest of hearts, for one thing. And then, I knew that it would break her heart to be attacked on her birthday - by the strongest and most muscular daimon I had ever see, I may add.  
  
The female daimon had, as expected, the color of the shoes. Her body *did* seem to look like that of glass. Her muscles bulged from everywhere and heavy Herculean armor garbed her. It headed for Usagi.  
  
The girl was groaning and was set on the floor, so I immediately set for her, "Usako!" I screamed. "Get out of the way!"  
  
Unfortunately, my worry for her diminished rational thinking, and I only realized that when the daimon turned to me with a dark ball of energy in hand. Too late to get out of the way, all I remembered was flying through a yard and crashing into a *very hard* wall. Then there was searing pain.  
  
I tried to ignore it as I quickly stood to transform in to Tuxedo Mask. And thankfully, the pain was taken away with the transformation. I then thought that I had to distract the monster, so I jumped to the fourth level of the half-constructed building that was near me.  
  
I gasped as I saw Usako, with her arms somehow encased in the wall by glass, being cornered by the daimon. Kaolinite (Kaori Knight), the head of our enemies, was standing a distance from her, laughing sardonically.  
  
But it was Usako's moan that set me off. I jumped on the edge of a construction carrier and threw a rose to set the carrier moving. And just as I saw Usako's heart crystal being taken, I threw another rose just in time.  
  
Thankfully, the heart crystal -which was suspiciously glowing and giving off more radiant light than the other heart crystals- slowly returned to her. The glass around her shattered, too. The daimon, who I heard Kaolinite curse as "Sinesient" turned just in time to see me as the carrier's edge stopped exactly before them, "Trying to take ultimate Pureness by force, Tuxedo Kamen will not forgive you. I will punish you."  
  
And with that proving as a distraction, I worked with lightning speed and jumped down towards Usako. Not hearing her comments, I took her in my arms and jumped towards the roof of the building.  
  
As we reached the rooftop, I turned to her, "Usako, transform now!" I said, a warning note in my voice.  
  
When she didn't move, I got worried, "What's wrong?"  
  
She looked up, a haunted look on her face, "Mamo-chan, I can't."  
  
My eyes drifted to her bow, which was empty and bare. I gasped, "Where--"  
  
She started shaking her head, "The daimon... it knocked the locket off my hand... Kaolinite... she took it. She thinks I'm Sailor Moon... and she thinks that she could still kill me... Mamo-chan, she might hit me, and I won't be able to transform..."  
  
"No!" She was too nervous and distraught that she couldn't even speak well. I was suddenly angry at myself. The shoes... The saleslady... Kaolinite. No wonder! Stupid! Because of my stupidity, I've ruined Usako's birthday.  
  
I immediately held her in my arms, "No, don't blame yourself," I said firmly. "It was all my fault."  
  
"Mamo-chan..." she said, placing a hand on my face. We had to escape, and I urgently needed to get her to safety until we somehow find a way to get her locket back.  
  
"Let's go," she said, and I nodded.  
  
I carried her again, and with all speed I can summon, jumped to the other building. We kept that way, until Usako noticed someone following us from behind. She suddenly panicked, "Mamo-chan, they saw  
  
us!"  
  
I glanced back. Surely enough, a lithe figure quickly followed us from behind. And Usako was very worried, she kept clinging tighter to me, "Don't worry, Usako. I won't let any harm get to you. They'd have to face me first."  
  
She took a deep breath, and after several seconds, nodded. There you go, I knew she could do it. I smiled and and ran faster.  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
We both hurried down the steps of the last open building we could possibly jump into. Sinesient, the daimon, was hot on our tracks, a few levels before us. We were both getting tired, too. Darn... how could we have escaped?  
  
"Mamo-chan, will we be able to escape?" Usako's terrified voice reached me.  
  
Just for you, Usako, just for you, "We will." And she smiled.  
  
As we finally (oh, Kami - thank you!) reached the bottom of the long winding stairs, we set out for the basement doors. I opened the door, ushered Usako in inside and locked it.  
  
"That was close..." she whispered, and I nodded in silent agreement. Perseverance, we were almost done for.  
  
"No, *this* is close."  
  
And we found ourselves face-to-face with Sinesient.  
  
  
  
To be continued, along with the promised Author's Notes...  
  
(snickers) 


End file.
